User blog:Fobarimperius/Kimi the Witch
Back to main navigation Stats Basic Name: Kimi Class: Necromantic Witch Rank: Expert Music: Kirby Miracle Matter Image: Custom Boss Track: Undead Witches Dfficulty: 5-10 (Intermediate) Stats Lv: 315 HP: 113226 SP: 23959 ATK: 1611 DEF: 1878 INT: 3939 RES: 3988 HIT: 3336 SPD: 3286 Logistics COUNTER: 2 MV: 5 JM: 25 TW: 4 CRIT: 11% Resistances FIRE: 25% WATER: 25% WIND: 0% STAR: 0% FIST: -5% GUN: 25% SWORD: -5% AXE: 25% SPEAR: -5% STAFF: 25% BOW: -5% MONSTER: -40% Mastery Staff: B: 13 Armor: D: 13 Abilities Slots 1 Unique 7 Common Unique Queen of Coffins: Attack up 10% for every ally defeated Common Dual Wield: Use both weapons in combat Specials Offensive Necromancer's Curse 24: A+: INFLICTS WEAKEN Call from Beyond the Grave 24: B Queen of Death 23: A Defensive/Support None Equipment Weapon 1: Sorcerer Wand Weapon 2: Sorcerer Wand Armor 1: Red Dress Armor 2: Necromancer's Necklace Overload Necromancy: Revive dead allies Class Proficiency None Story Spoiler: Click to read Intro The girl ends up running a long distance, and the lead she has on you allows her to keep going until reaching a regular cemetery. She drops to her knees and plants both hands on the ground. Within seconds of your arrival, dozens of corpses rise up and block your way. The girl turns to you. GIRL: I'm disappointed I got caught testing my art. Still, I have been interested in testing it on a living person. You demand to know why she's been reviving these creatures. They're been attacking people, and there doesn't seem to be any benefit or reward to it. GIRL: Benefit? I was taught necromancy, the use of it is its own benefit. I want to bring back all of the lost souls and give them a second chance at life. Clearly you don't understand, and I can't be stopped now. The name "Kimi" will go down in history as the conqueror of Death's scythe. Kimi readies her undead allies, and you prepare for quite the battle as corpses continue rising. Win Undead after undead rushes you, but despite that you still reach Kimi and manage to seriously wound her. She falls to her knees, bleeding and injured. KIMI: No, it wasn't supposed to go this way! I was supposed to save the planet! I was supposed to conquer death you moron! You don't care. You just want the undead attacks to stop. You explain to her this wasn't a mission of revenge, you just wanted this to be over. As you turn to walk away, you hear Kimi babbling to herself. In one second, you turn in surprise as you realize what will be happening, she plans to use necromancy on herself. Lose Undead prove to be lethal opponents, and Kimi has a near limitless army. Those you kill just revive, or new ones rise from their graves. Wave after wave of corpses attack you, and you become overwhelmed. Kimi laughs, explaining that you should have just accepted this. KIMI: Now nobody will ever have to die. This world can be safe for everyone, and everyone can get a second chance. Just be happy, this will be all over soon. As you fall to the ground dead, you can feel yourself rising back up, but no longer under your own control. Category:Blog posts